


Take Your Time

by Avidreader6



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clubbing, Date Rape, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony just wanted a fun night out with Rhodey and Pepper, unfortunately Justin Hammer has other plans.<br/>Steve to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellenlooney9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenlooney9/gifts).



> Just a warning that anything non-consensual took place in Tony's past, but it does come up and Tony talks to Steve about it.

Sitting at his table, waiting impatiently for Pepper and Rhodey to come back with their drinks, Tony drummed his fingers over the dark table top in ever-changing rhythms. He could feel his tolerance wane further the longer he waited. He knew he should have gone with them, he hated when they left him alone. When he was left by himself he would swear everyone was staring at him and he just wanted it all to stop. He wanted to be a nameless face in the crowd. He didn’t want to be Tony Stark, heir to Howard Stark’s genius.

At least when his friends were with him he could pretend to ignore the way everyone stared. It was also easier to don his public armor. It was the same false smile and fake bravado he used when forced to be in front of the media with his father. He could use the camera ready smile to get through the night if he had too, but it was exhausting. If either Rhodey or Pepper had stayed behind with him, he could have moved his chair close and looked as though he was completely absorbed in conversation. 

Forcing his fingers to be still, Tony looked out on the dance floor and felt a pang of want in his chest. He envied every single person out there. They didn’t have to think about anything but the beat of the music and the feel of the person dancing with them. Tony wanted that. He yearned to feel the thrum of the bass going through his body and to have his hands on the hips of someone he cared about without the fear that it was all an act. 

Looking out across the club, he was startled by a set of ocean blue eyes staring right at him. With the flashing lights of the club, Tony could only see his eyes, but they were captivating. Tony quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught staring himself. Instead, he scanned the crowd again, hoping for a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair. Normally he hated when Pepper wore her stilettos because it meant he looked even shorter, but tonight, he would give anything to see her face over the crowd. 

“Come here often?”

Tony rolled his eyes and spun in his seat to see who was using such a cheesy line. Finding himself face to face with Justin Hammer, Tony bit down hard on his tongue to keep from groaning out loud. “What do you want, Hammer?”

Hammer looked Tony up and down. “You’re kidding, right? I know you know how good you look with your sleeves rolled up like that and those pants that are just a hair too tight, making your ass look fantastic. You wouldn’t have worn that outfit if you didn’t want attention. I want a dance.”

Tony choked on a laugh. Hammer could not be serious. He stared at the cocky smirk on Justin’s face and felt the need to get rid of it as viciously as possible. “I know I look good, Pepper dressed me.” He stood up in his chair and looked over Hammer’s shoulder, hoping to see Pepper coming over, “and no, I don’t want to dance.”

Taking a step closer, Hammer arched an eyebrow and snapped his fingers near Tony’s face. “I’m over here, Stark. Now, come on, one little dance? I’ll even buy you a drink, maybe a couple if you stay close. I want to feel that hot body against mine.”

Tony hopped down off the chair and pretended to consider the offer before smiling up at Justin. “How ‘bout….the answer is still no? Now, if you’d kindly take the hint, leave. I’m waiting for some people I actually like.”

Justin frowned, forehead furrowing as he got angry. “Don’t play games, Stark. I’m not an idiot.” 

Tony wisely chose not to comment, but it was incredibly difficult. There were so many cracks he could make about Justin, how was he supposed to choose just one anyway?

“We both know no one would choose to come out with you because they actually like you. They like your wallet and getting to be famous for a night.”

Fists clenched at his sides, Tony took a moment and counted to three. Unfortunately, Hammer took this pause as Tony’s acquiescence and stepped in even closer. When he reached out and grabbed Tony’s arm to try and pull him close, Tony jerked back and knocked over his chair. 

“What the fuck?! What is so hard to understand about, I do not want to dance? Let go of me!”

Tony tried to get his arm back, but Hammer refused to let go and tightened his grip, fingers digging into Tony’s bicep painfully. “And if I don’t want to let go?” He leaned in close to Tony’s ear. “I’ve heard what happens to you after a few drinks. How many did it take last time, Stark? Ty said you’d been willing to spread your legs for just about anyone.”

Tony stopped fighting and suddenly felt sick. How long was that night going to haunt him? Sure, he had been drunk, but he had not been aware that he had also been drugged or that Ty had filmed the whole thing. 

Gearing up to try and wrench his arm away again, Tony was not prepared for the voice that appeared behind Hammer. “I believe he’s said, repeatedly, that he does not want to dance.”

Looking around Hammer, Tony found himself, once again, locked into a pair of clear blue eyes. The very same blue eyes he’d found staring at him earlier. The guy was shorter than he expected, only around 5”3’ and thin, but Tony could see by the set of his broad shoulders that the guy was made of steel. He offered him a shy smile and blushed when the guy gave him a confident smile back, and a wink. 

Face heating further, Tony looked down at his shoes and tried to find some control. The stranger walked around Hammer and slid a thin arm around Tony’s waist. “I also believe I asked this handsome man to dance earlier and he said yes, so we’ll be going now.”

Deftly pulling Tony to his side, the blond began walking them away. Annoyed at having his prize snatched away, Hammer made another play for Tony’s arm. When Tony felt himself being jerked back, he let out a squeal and fell into Justin.

“We’re not done here, Stark. No skinny twink is gonna stop me from getting what I came for.”

Tony pulled his arm out from Hammer’s grip and went to stand with his golden-haired knight. “Actually, we are very much done. I’m going to go with…” Tony looked over at the blond, expectantly.

“Steve.”

“With Steve, here. I’m going to thank him for being such a nice guy, buy him a drink, and get to know him. So, goodbye.” 

Turning on his heel, Tony took the hand Steve was holding out and let himself be led to Steve’s table. 

Once they were seated, Tony deflated and dropped his head onto his folded arms. He felt a strong hand begin rubbing his back and he pressed back into the soothing touch. He turned his head to get a good look at his savior and felt his heart begin beating faster. Steve really was beautiful. Big blue eyes the color of sapphires, plush pink lips begging to be kissed, sun-kissed hair that looked soft to the touch and those shoulders. Tony could write odes to those shoulders. They should have been too broad for such a skinny frame, yet it worked. In his paint covered skinny jeans and white button up, Steve should have looked out of place in the club, but way he held himself let him fit in with ease. 

The hand on his back was still moving in soft circles when Steve finally spoke up again. “Are you alright?”

Tony smiled up at Steve, feeling nervous. “Yeah.” He sat up and looked Steve in the eye. “I’m Tony by the way.”

Steve smirked. “I know.”

Tony blushed. “Of course, sorry, it’s just been-”

Steve held up a hand. “No, no, no. Nothing like that.” He ran a hand through his hair. “My friends told me who you were after they caught me staring. Hope I didn’t freak you out before. You’re just really handsome and I was trying to get up the nerve to come talk to you, but then that asshole started buggin’ you and I couldn’t let that stand.”

Tony listened to Steve babble and felt his heart begin to race again. He’d have to tell Rhodey and Pepper about this when they got back. “Shit!”

Steve stopped talking and looked alarmed. “What is it? Listen, you don’t have to-”

Covering Steve’s mouth with his hand, Tony grinned. “No, it’s not you. You’re great. Fantastic actually.” Tony could feel Steve’s lips turn up in a smile, “it’s the people I came with. They went for drinks and I’m not at the table anymore and they’re gonna worry.”

Steve tried to wait for Tony to move his hand before saying anything, but when it looked as though Tony wouldn’t be letting go of him anytime soon, Steve licked his hand. Tony’s hand dropped quickly and he glared at Steve a moment before wiping his hand on his pants. “Let’s go get them, then. That is if you wanna come back. Nat and Bucky won’t mind the extra company.” 

Gracing Steve with one of his rare, warm smiles, Tony reached for his hand again. “Okay. If you’re sure they won’t mind. Pep and Rhodey won’t either.”

Nudging Tony’s shoulder, Steve asked, “either one of them your boyfriend or girlfriend?”

Feeling the blood rush to his cheeks again, Tony squeezed Steve’s hand. “Nothing like that. Just two good friends.”

As they wound their way through the crowd back to Tony’s table, Steve leaned in close. “Good. I’d hate to have competition.”

Tony stumbled but was able to find his footing and keep walking. When they reached the table, he was still in shock but was able to regain enough sense to remember their purpose in coming over. 

Once they were close, Tony could see both Pepper and Rhodey were at the table, looking worried. Pepper was searching the crowd for him while Rhodey was on his phone, probably leaving Tony an anxious and somewhat angry voicemail. 

Before Tony could say anything, Steve got their attention. “I believe I found the one you’re looking for.”

Rhodey put down his phone and looked over to see Tony smiling sheepishly at them both, holding tight onto Steve’s hand. After leaning over and kissing Tony on the cheek, it was Pepper who spoke first. “Tony, where have you been? I saw Hammer slinking away as we came back and was afraid he’d said something and you’d left.”

Tony winced. “Sorry, Pep. Hammer is actually the reason I’m here with Steve.” He held up their clasped hands and felt another grin appear. “Lancelot rescued me from Hammer and what could have been some very nasty P.R.”

Pepper shared a knowing look with Rhodey before moving her gaze over to assess Steve. Steve just smiled angelically and moved his thumb lightly over Tony’s knuckles. Pepper’s shoulders relaxed as she watched Tony shift closer to the blond. 

“Thank you, Steve. Truly.”

“Anytime. Would you both like to come join my table? We’d love to have you. I know Natasha would love to have another girl in the group. She’s already declared she’s had enough of us pining for the night.”

Tony’s friends looked over to him and he gave them his best _please do this for me because this guy is really cute_ look. 

Pepper gave a slight nod of her head and Tony felt his hopes rising. “We’d love to. Right, James?”

Rhodey sighed. “Of course. It’ll be great.”

Tony cheered and they gathered their things and followed Steve back to his table.They arrived and found a familiar sight. Steve’s friends were now scanning the crowd for Steve like Pepper and Rhodey had been doing before. The frowning brunet took one look at Steve and when he saw Tony’s hand in his, the frown shifted into a cocky, slightly tipsy grin. “You did it, Steve! I’m so proud.” The guy held a hand over his heart and pretended to wipe away a tear. 

Tony giggled, already liking this guy while Steve just rolled his eyes. He pointed to where Pepper and Rhodey were standing and introduced them. “Thanks for that, Buck. This is Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey.”

They all waved and slid into chairs while Steve moved to introduce his friends next. “The one who thinks he’s funny is Bucky and the pretty, somewhat lethal looking red-head next to him is Natasha.”

“Somewhat?”

“Okay, the very lethal looking red-head is Natasha.”

Natasha grinned and took a sip of her drink. “Much better, Steve.”

Steve rolled his eyes and began explaining what had happened with Hammer. Bucky just rolled his eyes and clapped Steve on the shoulder. “You can never resist a fight, can ya?”

Steve just shrugged. “I don’t like bullies.” He gave Tony’s hand another squeeze, “or men who don’t understand the word, no.”

Bucky laughed again and grabbed Natasha’s hand. “It’s why we love you, Stevie. Dance with me, Nat?” 

“Isn’t that what I’ve been doing all night since Sam couldn’t be here?”

They watched Bucky and Natasha hurry onto the dance floor and after only a moment’s hesitation, they shifted their chairs closer together. 

Pepper looked at how Tony was already leaning in toward Steve and gave Rhodey a nudge. “Come on, James. Show me a good time.”

Once they’d gone, Tony grinned and playfully nudged Steve’s shoulder. “Our friends are not exactly subtle are they?”

“Nope, they aren’t. I’m glad they weren’t though. I’m glad for the chance to get to know you, Tony.”

Feeling shy again, Tony studied the ice cubes in his glass. “It’s all pretty public.”

Taking Tony’s glass and setting it aside, Steve waited until Tony was paying attention to him. “I don’t want the public Tony. I want to get to know the real Tony.” 

Tony felt his cheeks heat and looking into Steve’s eyes, he saw he was being truthful. Why anyone would want to take the time to get to know the real him, Tony didn’t know, but he wanted to give Steve a chance. 

This time, it was Steve who nudged Tony. “Wanna get out of here? This music is pretty loud, we could find someplace quiet?”

“Really?”

Steve smiled up at Tony and leaned in to kiss his cheek, before taking his hand again. “Really, really. I even know a back way out of here if you wanna sneak out.”

Tony’s smile was bright and he found himself feeling glad that Steve had offered a back way out, so he didn’t have to deal with all the cameras which were no doubt waiting for him to stumble out later. He looked down at their fingers twined together and found he liked seeing Steve’s long, slender fingers together with his grease-stained digits. 

“I’d like that, Steve. I’ll go tell my friends and meet you back here?”

Steve smirked. “Nah, let’s go together. I’ve got to let Bucky know anyway. Otherwise, he’ll think I got myself into more trouble.”

They began working their way onto the dance floor and Tony leaned in close, voice low and dark in Steve’s ear. “Well, you are leaving with the infamous playboy, Tony Stark.”

Steve shivered and made a beeline for where their friends were dancing. He quickly caught Bucky’s eye while Tony danced over to Pepper. Steve was so absorbed in watching the way Tony moved that Bucky ended up having to flick him in the ear to get his attention. 

“Dance with him!” Steve blushed and shook his head. Bucky rolled his eyes and leaned into Natasha. “You’re not that bad a dancer, Steve! Get over there!”

Again, Steve shook his head. “Just came to tell you we’re leavin’!” 

Bucky opened his mouth to say something suggestive, but Natasha elbowed him in the gut. “Have fun! You’re coming home, right?”

Steve gave them a thumbs up and shuffled over to Tony. When Tony realized who had come up, he swayed with the beat and reeled Steve in, pulling him back against his chest. Wrapping his arms around him, Tony let his head rest on top of Steve’s. He liked the way Steve molded so perfectly against him. He fit right under Tony’s chin and Tony did not have to move at all to talk to him. “All set?”

Tony’s presence behind him and the easy way there were moving together made Steve almost forget to answer. “After this song?”

Tony’s hands drifted down Steve’s chest to his hips, bringing him closer and getting rid of any lingering space between them. He nipped at Steve’s ear. “Whatever you want, Galahad.”

As the song played, Tony found he liked having Steve in his arms like this, and he wanted to know if his lips tasted just as good as they looked. He was also looking forward to it being just the two of them. When the song did end, they both said one last goodbye to their friends and Tony eagerly took Steve’s hand and followed him to the back exit. 

Escaping into the cool night air, Tony tipped his head back to look up the stars. He could feel Steve staring and forced himself to focus on what was in front of him. “Sorry, I like the stars. I know their balls of flaming gas, but looking up at the night sky and seeing them like this, is strangely peaceful.”

Steve rubbed his arms. “It’s okay, Tony. I was just thinking I’d love to draw you.”

Tilting his head to the side, Tony asked, “draw me?”

Laughing, Steve motioned to his paint covered jeans and showed off his charcoal stained cuffs. “Did I forget to mention I’m in art school?”

Tony began to laugh with Steve and when he noticed the smaller man shiver again, he shrugged off his coat and held it out for him. Steve tried to say he was okay but shivered again instead. “Please, Steve? You saved me from a creep, so let me keep you warm.”

Steve slid his arms through the sleeves and Tony did his best not to leer at how well Steve filled out his jacket. “There’s a coffee shop near here that stays open late. Want to head that direction?”

Tony’s ears perked up at the word, “coffee” and he bounced a little on the balls of his feet. “You said the magic word, Raphael. I’m always up for coffee.”

Taking in Tony’s glee at the idea of coffee, Steve asked, “I’m going to get in trouble for caffeinating you, aren’t I?”

Wrapping his arm around Steve’s shoulders, Tony waggled his eyebrows. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you. But only from Rhodey, I know better than to try and stop Pepper from doing anything. Now, sir knight, lead on to coffee!”

It only took a few tugs of the hand holding his for Tony to follow Steve to the coffee shop. Once they’d ordered, Tony steered them toward the back and commandeered a small sofa. When Steve mentioned they were the only ones in the shop, so commandeering wasn’t necessary, Tony had just scoffed. “How else am I supposed to realize my dreams of being a pirate, if I don’t commandeer things?”

Leaning back against the couch, Steve looked up at the ceiling. “I think you’ve used your allotment of that word. And if you’re going to be a pirate, how am I supposed to be your knight and keep you safe?”

Tony frowned. “Damn, you’re right. I at least call dibs on accompanying you on any knightly duties you must fulfill. Just call me Squire Tony.”

Steve held out his hand and Tony took it. “Deal.”

Their coffees arrived and once he had his cup, Tony shifted until he was pressed right up against Steve’s side. He took a sip of his coffee and moaned. “This is what heaven is.”

Sipping his tea, Steve tried not to imagine all the other ways he could get Tony to make those same sinful noises. “So, all it would take to get you into my house would be some good coffee?”

Tony looked shocked at first but then smirked. “Keep me in coffee and I’ll kneel at your feet and gaze up at you adoringly.”

Steve’s lips turned up at the corners and he laid a hand on Tony’s thigh. “I’ll keep that in mind. I do like being adored. But I believe we came here to talk. There’s plenty of time for us to find out how well we can get each other off later.”

Letting his head drop onto Steve’s shoulder, Tony groaned but agreed. “Alright, we can be good, but I reserve the right to continue being suggestive.”

“Deal. Now tell me why you’re in Boston. Aren’t the headquarters of Stark Industries in New York?”

“I’m here for school. Finishing up my Masters at MIT.”

Looking Tony over, Steve had to ask. “How old are you?”

Tony grinned and preened. “22. I graduated with my second Bachelors at 20. How old are you? I’m gonna guess…..12?”

Steve smacked him on the arm. “I’m 22, but I’m only finishing up my undergrad stuff.” 

Tony patted Steve on the leg. “It’s okay, Michelangelo. We can’t all be geniuses. What kind of art do you prefer?”

“I mostly like pencil and pen on paper. Very portable and easy to do anywhere, and also pretty cheap. I’ve started playing with oil paint, but Bucky is not a fan because it tends to get everywhere.”

“You mean, like here,” Tony point to a smattering of yellow on Steve’s shin, “and here,” the mist of white on Steve’s knee, “and look, even here!” Tony’s fingers hovered over a spot of purple that had somehow made it onto Steve’s crotch.

Steve blushed and caught Tony’s fingers, linking them once again. “Yes, and also the floor, and the cabinets, and somehow, even Bucky’s prosthetic. Everywhere but my canvas and the dropcloth really.”

Tony lifted Steve’s hand to his lips. “I’m sure Bucky just loves that.”

“Oh yeah, it’s a good thing I’m fast and small, otherwise, things could have gone very differently. I’m also very thankful for Sam, Bucky’s boyfriend because he always knows the best ways to distract him.”

Turning the hand holding his, Tony examined the ink that covered Steve’s knuckles and fingertips. “I see you’re also a bit messy with your pens and pencils.”

Cheeks pinking again, Steve nodded. “Art is rarely clean work. I do try to keep my studio neat, though.” Steve paused and looked at Tony through his lashes. “What about you? I have to admit I don’t know a lot about what Stark Industries does.”

Leaning his head back on the sofa and closing his eyes, Tony took a second to revel in what Steve had just admitted. Usually, people were all over him, trying to impress him with all they knew about Howard and his company. 

“Currently, we’re in weapons and work closely with the government, but I’ve been trying to convince Howard and his partner that we should shift gears.” Tony closed his eyes and got a lid on the anger bubbling to the surface, “but weapons are where the money is, so my ideas have been ignored.”

Tony froze when Steve rested his head on his shoulder and settled in a little closer. He tried his best to remain still because he did not want to disturb the beautiful boy and lose this feeling of rightness. Steve fit so perfectly there and Tony could already imagine many an afternoon spent in this very position, doing nothing but watching movies and just being together.

Steve tipped his head up in order to look up into warm brown eyes. “What kind of ideas do you have?”

Taking a second to not drown in Steve’s earnest gaze, Tony focused on their hands instead. “A lot of my ideas are about renewable energy. I also thought that since we’re providing weapons, we could also create things for the people who are using them and who are getting hurt by them. Body armor, prosthetics, and things like that. Currently, I’ve been working on a schematic for a prosthetic that could be wired to the body’s nervous system. The user could then actually control the limb and feel things, but Howard vetoed the project.”

Steve watched Tony’s face close off when he mentioned his father, so he moved closer, wanting to comfort him any way possible. “Those are brilliant ideas. I know Bucky would love a better arm.”

Lips moving up in a small bashful smile, Tony gave into temptation and pressed a kiss into Steve’s hair. “Tell him to come visit my lab, I’ll let him play with the prototype.”

“He’d like that.” Steve looked up at Tony again, “and I, I, I really like you, Tony.”

“I really like you too, Steve. I’m so glad you came over and saved me from the nefarious Hammer. I’ve never had a knight before, it’s nice.”

Steve grinned. “You deserve one. Can I ask you something a little more serious?”

“Shoot.”

“I don’t mean to pry, especially since we’ve only just met, but I heard some of what Hammer said to you, and you don't have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I just want to know if you’re okay?”

Surprised once again, Tony opened his mouth to make a smartass comment but found he wanted Steve to know what had happened. “I’m okay, Steve. It was a shock at the time. Most people have heard about or seen the sex tape, but the way Hammer spoke, he’d definitely talked with my ex about it and the circumstances of how it was made.”

“Tony, you don’t have to-”

“I know, but I want to. No idea why, but I want you to know, sir knight. I also require more coffee and at the very least, a cookie.”

Steve untangled himself from Tony and went to the counter. As he waited for their drinks and sweets, he looked at Tony’s reflection in the espresso machine and began to worry again. Tony had sunk down deeper into the couch, shoulders hunched, trying to make himself as small as possible while chewing on his nails. 

When he brought back the coffee, Tony took it and sipped carefully before reaching out for the cookie. When his fingers came into contact with the warm plate, Tony took a closer look at the cookie.

“It’s warm.” Tony knew he sounded dumb, but he really had not expected a warm treat. 

Steve shrugged. “Warm cookies are always better and the barista said she didn’t mind.”

Tony took a bite and groaned as the cookie melted into warm, sugary goodness in his mouth. “You’re right, definitely better.” He held out the plate. “Share?”

Taking the cookie from the plate, Steve took a bite and sighed happily. “I do love being right.”

Giggling, Tony patted the spot next to him and once Steve sat, Tony cuddled into his side. Steve joined him in the giggling and wrapped a thin arm around Tony’s shoulders. “Comfortable?”

Tony let out a contented hum. “Surprisingly, yes. You’re quite soft and pillowy for such a scrawny kid.”

Steve shifted so he could elbow Tony in the ribs and smirked when Tony yelped. “Scrawny, just means sharp elbows. Which are perfect weapons against cute, smartmouth engineers.”

“Cute?” Tony pulled Steve’s arm back around his shoulders and leaned against him.

“Of course, that’s the one word you hear.”

“Can you blame me?” Tony sat up enough to drink more coffee. “It’s not every day a pretty artist decides they want to talk to me. I’m usually stuck with other engineers.”

“Pretty, huh?”

“You’re not funny, Steve.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Tony. I’m hilarious.”

Tony pouted a bit, before finishing off his coffee and leaning back into Steve. “So, I guess it’s time I actually told you what I made you get me coffee for?”

Steve bent down and brushed a chaste kiss over Tony’s lips. “You really don’t have to, Tony. I just wanted a bit of your time and to maybe get your number. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

“Thank you for that, but I feel like I should tell you. I know we, literally, just met, but my gut is saying this could be something, and I, for one, don’t intend to let that go. So, I want to start this with all my cards on the table, which in my case, includes something I did that was incredibly stupid.”

Settling further into the corner of the couch, Steve lifted his arm and Tony happily slid into the open space, head settling on Steve’s chest. “All set, Tony?”

Tony wiggled to get closer. “I am, now.” He took a deep breath and tried to figure out where to begin. “I don’t know where to start.”

Steve rubbed Tony’s back. “The beginning is usually a good place.”

“Smartass.” Tony chuckled and listened to Steve breathe. “You know how I have a sex tape floating around out there?”

Steve was still. “Yeah…”

“Well, when it came out, Howard decided to have me play if off as some youthful discretion.”

“I’m guessing that’s not quite the whole truth.”

Tony laughed harshly at that. “You could say that. It was an indiscretion, but one where I had no idea what was going on. Ty, my ex, and I had had an open relationship and had had threesomes before, but that night was different.”

Dread was filling Steve’s gut. When he felt able, he asked, voice hard. “Different, how?”

Tony cuddled closer, burying his face in Steve’s shirt. “I think you can guess. Ty made sure my glass was never empty and played on my love of praise and sweet words. I was so drunk, I never noticed the drinks tasted off. It wasn’t until the other men began filing in that the rational part of my brain caught on that something wasn’t right, but I just wanted to please Ty so badly. I thought if I just let my brain fall into the drugged fog it was in and did what he wanted, he would stay with me.” 

Tony paused, trying to stop the tears collecting in his eyes from falling. 

“Tony, it’s okay, you don’t have to say anymore.” 

“No!” Tony’s voice was gravelly and rough, but Steve stayed silent. “I need to finish. If that’s okay?”

 

“Of course, Tony. Whatever you need.”

“Thank you. So anyway, after, when I was sober again, I confronted Ty and he just laughed in my face. Said he knew how desperate I was and how willing I was to please him. I said I’d leave him and he just laughed again and told me to stop being dramatic. I was so angry, Steve. I felt so empty and foolish, but I did break up with him.”

Tony could feel Steve pressing kisses into his hair and he began to feel a little better. “It’s not your fault Tony.”

A sarcastic huff escaped Tony’s lips. “I wish I could believe that, Steve. Two days after I walked out on him, he released the video. Carefully edited, of course. No other faces visible except mine, and he made sure you could hear my voice begging for me loud and clear. The reputation that I’m easy has followed me ever since. It’s why Hammer thought he could get into my pants tonight.”

Tony hadn’t known it was possible, but Steve held him closer. He could feel the strength in Steve’s arms and felt protected and safe. 

“I just need to say two things, Tony.”

“Sure. Anything.”

“One, what happened was not your fault. I know I said it before, but it bears repeating. Your ex took advantage of you. Doesn’t matter the circumstances, he should have been a decent human being.”

Tony’s insides warmed as Steve’s words washed over him. “Thank you, Steve.”

Steve hugged him closer. “Two, did he ever hit you?”

Tony froze. He should have known Steve would ask that. When he didn’t answer quick enough, Steve nudged him until he looked up into Steve’s eyes. “Tell me, Tony.”

Unable to resist the care and concern that permeated from Steve, Tony took another deep breath. “It was only once, and when Rhodey found out, he cornered Ty and threatened him. Ty never raised a hand to me again, but he started working harder to keep Rhodey away. Dropping lots of comments about Rhodey’s background and family. He thought I’d ditch Rhodey because he was poor and going to MIT through the air force. I may have been desperate for love, but I’ve always been sure of Rhodey.” Tony laughed, but it was hollow and he still sounded sad. “Rhodey told me later he had seen what was going on and had planned on sticking close until I saw the light.”

“Good. Now come here.”

Tony’s brows furrowed. “Where?”

“Up here.”

Tony sat up and his lips parted to say something, but he was cut off by Steve’s lips on his. “Wha-what? What was that for? Steve, why aren’t you running for the hills? You’ve got to know I’m not good for you.”

Steve smiled gently at Tony. “Should I list the reasons?” When Tony nodded, Steve began ticking them all off. “I wanted to. You’re cute. You’ve got these beautiful brown eyes I could draw for days and that hair. Tony, that hair is just begging to have my fingers run through it. And, lastly, you looked like you needed it. Like I told you before, Tony, and I will say it as many times as you need to hear it, I just want some of your time and your number if you’re willing.”

As he spoke, Tony felt Steve’s fingers begin to card through his hair. He really liked that and would love if Steve’s fingers never stopped. “I’m willing, Steve, so very willing.”

Fishing it out of his pocket, Steve passed Tony his phone and watched as the digits were put in. “Really? Is the heart necessary? You’re the only Tony in there.”

Tony shrugged. “Well, I want to be special.”

“You are certainly something unique, that’s for sure.”

Tony puffed out his chest and stole another kiss. Before he could lean back, Steve cupped his cheek and brought him closer for another, more passionate one, tongue sliding along the seam of Tony’s lips, asking entrance. 

Unfortunately, they weren’t able to kiss like that for long, because there was a loud banging coming from the window. When they looked over they saw Bucky, leaning against the window with a ridiculous drunk grin on his face, nose mashed against the glass, fogging it up as he breathed. Rhodey was right there next to him, pointing at Tony and Steve with one hand and giving them a thumb’s up with the other, which since he was also attempting to high five Bucky, was not going well. 

Steve and Tony watched the show until Pepper and Natasha walked up to the window, both with triumphant smiles on their faces as they looked at Steve and Tony. “So this is what it feels like to be in an aquarium.” 

Tony looked over at Steve and began to laugh hysterically. Bucky finally stopped pounding on the glass and instead began trying to say something. 

Standing up from the couch, Tony held out his hand for Steve and helped him up. Apologizing to the barista for their friends’ behavior, they hurried outside to hopefully stop Bucky and Rhodey from becoming any more absurd. 

“Steve! You did it! So proud, ‘m so so proud, Stevie. Knew you could.” Bucky’s words were slurred, but Steve was pretty sure that was the gist of what his best friend was trying to say. 

Before Steve, or Tony, could say anything, they found themselves with armfuls of Bucky. Steve patted his best friend on the back and gave Tony an apologetic grin. “Yeah. I did it, Buck. Think you could let us go now? You’re all dead weight when you’re drunk.”

“Aw, Stevie. You’re so comfortable, though…” Bucky reluctantly stood and let go of Steve and Tony. 

“I’m sure Sam will appreciate hearing that.”

“What!? No! Don’t tell him! He’ll make me sleep on the couch again.” 

Tony raised an eyebrow, “again?”

Steve began to giggle as Bucky moved his affection to Rhodey, so it was Natasha who had to answer. “When Bucky’s drunk, he tends to become very flirtatious and touchy-feely and he has a boyfriend who gets jealous.”

“So mentioning how he’s now attached himself to my best friend would be a bad idea?”

Natasha’s lips quirked. “Very bad. I’ll take mine if you take yours?”

Releasing Steve’s hand, Tony approached and he and Natasha peeled Bucky and Rhodey apart. Tony snickered as he heard Bucky whine and mumble something about being the cream filling. He passed Rhodey off towards Pepper, who was able to stay on the phone with Happy and take Rhodey’s hand in hers before he could sneak around them to get back to Bucky. 

Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Tony turned his attention back to Steve. “You guys want a ride?”

Steve looked to Natasha, hopeful she hadn’t already called Sam. When she shook her head, his shoulders slumped. “Looks like Nat already called for ours. I’ll call you, though?”

Stepping forward, Tony leaned down and kissed Steve on the cheek. “You’d better. No three-day rule. Call me tomorrow, or tonight when you get home. I don’t care. I don’t really sleep all that much, so I’ll be awake.”

Tony didn’t care if he sounded needy or pathetic, Steve was someone special and he wanted to take no chances. 

Catching Tony’s hand, Steve looked into nervous brown eyes. “Oh, I will be calling. I can promise you that. I’m putting Bucky to bed, then dialing.”

Two cars pulled up to the curb and Tony found his attention pulled from Steve once again as Bucky’s face lit up and he yelled, “Sam!”

Tony could practically feel the eye-roll from the guy who got out of the car. “Nat called for a ride?”

Before Natasha could say anything, Steve and Tony watched Bucky barrel past them and wrap his arms around Sam, burying his face in his neck. Sam just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head. “Well, hello to you too, babe.”

Sam whispered quietly to Bucky, and Tony pulled Steve aside. “I guess this is goodnight?”

Steve blushed. “It is, but you wanna know something?”

“Sure.”

“It’ll be good morning in just a little while.” Standing on his toes, he kissed Tony one last time and made his way to where Sam was trying to get a pouting Bucky into the backseat.

As Tony watched them go, Pepper sidled over and linked her arm with his. She led him over to where Happy was waiting and waited for him to get in next to Rhodey, who was asleep on the window.

Once the door had closed behind her, Tony rested his head on her shoulder. “He’ll call, right, Pep?”

Pepper patted his knee. “He’ll call, Tony.”

Taking his phone from his pocket, Tony closed his eyes and smiled. He was in the midst of reliving his rescue when Back in Black began playing from his pocket. Fumbling for his phone, he pressed accept, and brought the phone to his ear, “hello?”

“Tony?”

Tony rested his head back on the seat. “Hey, Steve.”

“Couldn’t wait to call.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” There was some noise in the background and Tony could hear Sam tell Bucky to keep his hands to himself. “What is going on in that car?”

Steve laughed. “Sam made the mistake of letting Bucky sit behind him.”

“Steve! Control your best friend! I’m tryin’ to drive!”

There was more laughter and Tony heard Steve trying to get Bucky’s attention. “Come over here, Buck. Sam’s gotta drive. You can touch him all you want when we get home.”

Tony tried to keep his laughter quiet, but it was a losing battle. “I’m so glad Rhodey is a sleepy drunk. Did I tell you about Bucky’s murmuring about a threesome?” 

“No! I need details! Tell me, Tony!” There was some more noise in the car, and Tony heard, “hold my hand instead. We’re almost home.”

Tony told Steve all about how Bucky wanted to be the cream filling in a Sam, Rhodey sandwich and as Steve began to laugh louder, Tony smiled brighter. “You will be reminding Bucky of this in the near future, yes?”

“Oh god yes. He will be reminded the second he’s sober. I’m already picturing his face. I may have to draw it after so I can remember it always.” 

Happy pulled up outside Pepper’s dorm and Tony kissed her on the cheek as she left. “How close to home are you?”

“Pretty close, actually. We share a house with a few others in Cambridge. What about you?”

“Graduate housing at MIT with Rhodey, so we’re close.” Tony paused a moment and asked, “Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it too soon to ask you out to dinner for later tonight?”

“Not at all. If you hadn’t asked, I was going to.”

“Good.” The car came to a stop and Tony realized he needed to say goodbye. “Text me your address and I’ll pick you up at 7?”

“Perfect.”

“Great! We just got home, so I’ve got to say goodbye and pour Rhodey into bed. See you tonight, Steve.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Tony. Goodnight.”

Happy helped Tony get Rhodey upstairs and into bed and once Tony had changed himself, he fell back into the blankets, falling asleep easily.


End file.
